justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020
}} is the eleventh game in the series. Revealed on June 10, 2019 at E3 2019, the game is set to be released on November 5, 2019 worldwide. It is the first game to be released for the Google Stadia. Gameplay and Features celebrates a decade of bringing people together with exciting new content! *Immerse yourself in the Just Dance universe and go through 10 years of fun and endless creativity with a digital collection of iconic stickers reflecting back on the last 10 years of Just Dance! *Team up with friends for more fun in our Coop mode, returning to the Just Dance franchise for Just Dance 2020. Co-op mode brings players together to combine scores and rule the dancefloor! *Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy it in full with 8 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kid’s needs. *With , the dance on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 500+ songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access! Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalised than ever with an enhanced recommendation system *The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the intuitive interface, personalising your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the evergrowing Just Dance catalogue and create your own playlists to customise your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with Just Dance 2020 *There is always something going on in Just Dance 2020! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch. Make sure to visit the World Dance Floor to party online with the Just Dance community and enjoy themed events, Happy Hours, tournaments and new bossfamilies to defeat, all year long! *Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich Just Dance 2020 players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! *Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Covers Tracklist ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: PlayStation 4, Stadia, Nintendo Switch, Wii, Xbox One Content descriptors: Mild Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Other: Users Interact, In-Game Purchases (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, Stadia) Rating Summary: This is a music-rhythm dance simulation game in which players perform choreographed routines by following the movements of on-screen characters. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time to the music and scrolling indicators. One dance sequence depicts a female character wearing hot pants that display moderate amounts of buttocks. Some song lyrics contain references to alcohol (e.g., “Sippin gin and juice”; “Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light”; “Voli's the new vodka”). A handful of songs contain suggestive material (e.g., “I'm that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”; No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy"). Unknown Coaches 20190611 012133.jpg 1FF49C82-0B88-4B5E-B322-64E6F39FD636.jpeg 3FDCA5EE-C214-4389-AA59-FE4F645E25AE.jpeg FCA39BB7-0E7E-4126-B7D6-6F54651E6299.jpeg D2D191AE-A76F-442F-A1DF-1F0644EB71F7.jpeg 530EE768-A7C1-4E89-9B1D-70292E82AA9D.jpeg Unknown Coach 11.jpg Unknown Coach 9.jpg Unknown Coach 7.jpg 9D42582F-6BEC-4684-AA78-5558DCC917D0.jpeg Unknown Coach 4.jpg 7E61DBE4-483D-4FE3-B2F3-C75AE79769EF.jpeg E8013488-E5F7-469F-AB0D-CC4CC2A9F2F3.jpeg F5F3354A-9D33-464C-8EC0-3F43B06983DC.jpeg 327C42AE-616A-4A3D-8AD5-D7D5D35A2B44.jpeg 2F02FB43-C6EF-4058-9384-5C97C2567CA5.jpeg Unknow Coach Jd2020 P1.png Unknow Coach jd2020 routine.png Trivia * is the first game in the series to be on Google Stadia. **The game is also a launch title for Google Stadia. *Just Dance 2020 is the first game to not be released on the Wii U or Xbox 360 since and respectively. **Regardless, due to backward compatibility, the game can still be played on the Wii U using the Wii version of the game. *The songs that played at the E3 conference before the song list was announced were as following (in order): **''High Hopes'' **''Kill This Love'' **''Skibidi'' *The coaches that were featured in the Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing video were **''Don't Stop Me Now'' **''Swish Swish'' (P1) **''Bum Bum Tam Tam (P2) **Adeyyo '' **''PoPiPo (P3) **Rasputin'' **''24k Magic (P1) **Make It Jingle '' **''Built For This '' **''I Gotta Feeling '' **''Mad Love (P1) * is the second game since to have a November release. * is the first game to have a worldwide release on the same day. * will be playable on the upcoming console, the Nintendo Switch Lite, but original Joy-Cons will be required to be connected to the console to play. **This also applies to other games in the series available on the Nintendo Switch. Beta Elements ''For a full list of Just Dance 2020’s Beta elements, see Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements. Gallery Behind the Scenes highhopes rehearsals.jpg|''High Hopes'' (rehearsals) Official Teasers 'Pre-E3 (Instagram)' highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/ Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ Skibidi teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByX81FJjsY0/ Ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ godisawoman teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByfrNrAjs0a/ Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring Policeman 'Pre-E3 (Twitter) Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Skibidi teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136664047330480129 ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 concalma teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 killthislove teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Godisawoman teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137751209564135430 Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|“2 more days” teaser, featuring Bad Boy Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|“Tomorrow” teaser, featuring Bangarang '''Pre-Gamescom (Instagram) Robot teaser instagram.png|Teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Rhino teaser instagram.png|Teaser 2https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Airplane Teaser Instagram.PNG|Teaser 3 'Pre-Gamescom (Twitter)' Robot teaser twitter.png|Teaser 1https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 Rhino teaser twitter.png|Teaser 2https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Promotional Images jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|Promotional picture 3 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|Promotional picture 4 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|Promotional picture 5 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 6.jpg|Promotional picture 6 (from Amazon) Killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture 7 (from Amazon) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 8 (from Amazon) 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 9 (from Amazon) beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 10 (from Amazon) f7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 11 (from Amazon) dea9e3b6-2363-4a5a-9897-a4b5f61f8262.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 12 (from Amazon) JD2020 logo.png|Logo Others Makeitjingle jd2020 gameplay.png|Gameplay from Google Stadia reel Load jd2020 menu.png|Start Menu Screen Videos E3 Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing E3 2019 Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 - Just Dance Performance Ubisoft E3 2019 Song Reveals Official Song List (Part 1) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 1 (E3) References Site Navigation tr:Just Dance 2020 es:Just Dance 2020 Category:Games Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:Video games